If $x \star y = x^{2}-4y^{2}$ and $x \oslash y = 3x^{2}+y^{2}$, find $1 \oslash (0 \star 0)$.
Explanation: First, find $0 \star 0$ $ 0 \star 0 = 0^{2}-4(0^{2})$ $ \hphantom{0 \star 0} = 0$ Now, find $1 \oslash 0$ $ 1 \oslash 0 = 3(1^{2})+0^{2}$ $ \hphantom{1 \oslash 0} = 3$.